prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC22
is the 22nd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 314th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls believe Aya, the leader of the Gardening Club may be the third Cure as they attempt to help her feel better over her supposed terrible luck with flowers. But unknowingly they may be closer to the third Cure than they think. '' Summary After the girls spot some yellow flowers have begun to wilt, Tsubomi decides to pay the Gardening Club a visit later. There they meet Aya, the nervous and flustered president of the club. They find it strange that she neglected the flowers since she loves them so much, but rather then say anything she tries to run from them- causing her to accidentally trip over a dirt-filled wheelbarrow. Spilling the dirt and flowers, Aya panics as Tsubomi tries to help her up and tries to comfort her after she starts to cry. She apologizes for having not been there sooner, but Aya cries regardlyess and in hopes of cheering her up, Erika brings up how Tsubomi's grandmother Kaoruko is in charge of a greenhouse. Potpourri felt impetuous about being a fairy without a Cure partner as the girls show up. Frantically she goes to introduce herself, only to mistaken Coupe for Kaoruko, explaining her feelings and concerns until Kaoruko joins them and tells her that all she needs is love and to be more patient; and maybe some self-confidence. The next day, Aya receives a message from Itsuki that the Student Council needs some green curtains, layers of leaves that can be woven together to shade parts of the building. Aya, along with the other members, and Erika create them fairly quickly but a typhoon suddenly begins to blow. Meanwhile, Kumojacky creates a blow of his own, the ''Typhoon Punch, and demonstrates it on the Snackeys, blowing them away. The next day, school is closed due to the typhoon, but Tsubomi and Erika rush to help protect the green curtains, with Aya and the others already there trying. When Aya notices that a part of the curtains is wilting she blames herself, running away as Itsuki arrives, having been worried as well. Kumojaki steals Aya's Heart Flower, and turns it into a cucumber Desertrian. The girls run to a safe location and transform into Pretty Cure to begin fighing. Marine purifies the Desertrian with Blue Forte Wave while Blossom fights Kumojaki. He uses his Typhoon Punch while Tsubomi uses Blossom Screw Punch, causing the two attacks to cancel each other out. Seeing this, Kumojaki takes off. Blossom returns Aya's Heart Flower and before they can return to normal, Itsuki finds them. They remain calm, telling her that Aya was really tired from working so hard. As Itsuki takes off, she happens to notice Potpourri on the ground and picks her up, thinking she is a cute stuffed animal. As Potpourri remains still she mentally notes feeling something from her. The typhoon soon clears up and the sun begins to come out of the clouds. When Aya woke up, Tsubomi and Erika told her that the curtains will be fine since it wasn't completely wilted, and in due time it can recover. Delighted, Aya grows determined to remain strong and be more patient, rather then expect the worse in her capabilities. Major Events *Mizushima Aya, the leader of the Gardening Club, is introduced; under the assumption by Tsubomi that she could be the third Cure. *Itsuki "adopts" Potpourri, believing it to be merely another cute doll. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Kumojaki *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Mizushima Aya *Myoudouin Itsuki *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Sawai Naomi *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakuma Toshiko Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!